kingdomoffiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Started
Welcome to Kingdom of Fiore! This is a reddit Roleplaying game where you can create your very own mage in our finely constructed world based on the Fairy Tail universe. This is a Create-Your-Own-Character and a Create-Your-Own-Adventure game rolled into one, we're just here to help. The following guide is a small Getting Started guide that will hopefully prove useful to new players. Throughout this guide will be links to additional guides that will accurately explain some of our systems that would only serve to clutter up this page. In order to keep everything quick and concise, we are only including the barebones information here. If you are confused and can't find an answer to your question in any of out guides, you can contact us via modmail on the subreddit or ask your question in our Skype Chat. If you haven't already, please take a small moment to read our Rules before continuing. Posting Your Character To make your character, you'll need a couple of tabs open at once and a little bit of time. If this is a process you think might take a couple days for you to iron out, you may consider making a google doc until you are finished. The first thing you need to do is go to our Character Bio Sub. At the top of the posts, there should be a post titled Character Template. Click on that. Inside will be a template in a code box. You'll need to copy the entire thing. From there, click "Submit a Character" on the right-hand side of the sub. Make the title of the post your Character's Name. This CANNOT be changed, so make sure you title the post exactly what you want. In the Text field, paste the character template. In the future, this part can be changed, so if you run out of time making your character, you can post it and leave a note saying it's a Work in Progress. Follow the rest of this guide to figure out what we expect from each field. Once you have completed the character, press submit and a moderator will look it over when they get time. If there are issues, we will tell you what needs fixed. If everything is in order, a moderator will post approving your character and allowing you to start RPing. Everything You Need and More Here in KoF, no one from the original Fairy Tail series exists. We're a part of an alternative timeline where our world history is far different than that of the official series. If you'd like to read up on our world history, you should catch up on The Story. Character Profile - The Basics Name Every character needs a name. The Dragneel lineage doesn't exist, nor does any other canon lineage. We ask that you refrain from using canon names for your character to avoid any confusion. Memes, jokes, or names that are otherwise not serious will probably not be accepted. Alias An alias is nickname for your character. This field is optional. An example would be Natsu's alias of Salamander. Gender You know. Gender and stuff. Age Age can be pretty diverse. In the canon series, we've seen mages ranging from the preteens age to several hundred years old. That said, in order to make a character make sense with the story, we will ask that character stay below the age of 100, though we fully expect most characters to be 20 or younger. Appearance/Face Claim We prefer players to find a picture to represent their character. If it is an OC drawing, then please give credit where credit is due. If it is a character from another series, include their name and originating series so that we can prevent multiple people having the same appearance. In addition to a picture, please include a small paragraph including the character's Height, Weight, Eye Color, Hair Color, and Guild Mark information. A guild mark can be any color and anywhere on their body. To check currently taken face claims, check our Face Claim List Birthday Just assume the regular 12 month calendar we have. Guild Guilds are important. They're what makes Fairy Tail. In this RP, we are not allowing players to create their own guilds. While this might initially seem limiting, it's in an effort to encourage coop play. This is supposed to be a social RP, not an assisted fanfiction. Your 3 options for a guild are as followed: * Evening Star Guild * Dragon Heart Guild * Valkyrie Drive Guild Occupation All players will start out as a Mage. There will be opportunities to rank up to an S-Class Mage or even join the Ten Wizard Saints. But not until later. Team Another optional field. Team Natsu, for example, is a team inside of Fairy Tail which consists of Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla. A team can be of any size and can include NPCs and Player Characters both. Partners Optional. This will be the members of the Team. Base of Operations This is the town your character usually resides. Most people will live in the same town as their guild, but it isn't necessary. If you come up with a town that has significance to your character, you could always live there! Relatives This is relatives that have importance. If your brother is a NPC mage in another guild, you could obviously include him. But if your parents are run-of-the-mill humans with no magical power, then there is no reason to include them. Personality This field is mostly optional for player characters. Since other players will not be controlling another player's character, there isn't a huge reason for their personality to be easily accessible. It will, however, help people infer reactions. Backstory Every character should have a small backstory at the very least. It helps give your character depth and realism. There are no length requirements, so a few sentences would suffice. Make it as long as you'd like. Inventory Your starting inventory can include anything from magical attire to weapons to random things you find in the RP. Everything you start with will have absolutely no value in the RP. Keep an open mind when filling this out because we will obviously not allow players to stack their characters with an absurd amount of items from the start. If you are a Requip Magic user or a Celestial Spirit Mage, then this field is where you would keep your armor/weapons and celestial spirit keys. Stats There are 4 different stats in this RP: * Magical Power - Magical Power, or MP, is your magical strength. This denoted how strong your spells are potentially. In a sense, this stat is purely offensive. * Physical Power - Physical Power, or PP, is your physical stats all rolled into one. This stat is both offensive and defensive and is what denotes how physically strong you are and how durable your body is. This stat is needed to withstand even magical attacks. * Speed - Speed, or SPD, is simply how quick your character's movements are. These 3 stats are the only stats you can allocate any points to. The last stat, Perception, is calculated as an average of your other 3 stats. Perception includes details like how much you may notice in a fight. Regardless of how high your perception is, you're not instantly going to know everything there is to know in a fight. Your character is human. All stats start with 10 Stat Points in each. Magic Your character is mage, which means they have to know some type of magic. We don't have a limit on the amount of magic you can learn, but we do set some requirements for them. Magic can be bought using Distribution Points. Techniques Basic attacks such as infusing a punch or kick with your magic can be done free of charge, but if you want to do something more devastating, you'll be required the purchase a technique using Distribution Points. In addition, when purchasing a new magic, you will be given a free D-rank technique for that magic. Timeline We will ask that players at least try to keep a timeline of their character's actions. Most posts will be in fluid time, meaning that regardless of the order you post them in, you will be able to arrange them by when they occurred. Timelines can be lengthy, so you may consider moving them to a Google Doc or something more pleasing to the eyes. As long as everything is accessible from the Character Bio, then it's fine. Character Creation - Distribution Points Distribution Points, or DP for short, are the points you gain based on the quality of your RP. These points can be used as currency to buy various advancements in the RP. DP can be used on a variety of OOC things that help your character such as stats, new types of magic, or new techniques for the magics you've already learned. To read the full guide, please visit our Distribution Points page. What now? Now you have completed the task of completing and submitting your character. By this point, you should have submitted your character to our Character Subreddit. Once it is a approved, you will be allowed to start RPing. Once your character is approved, a moderator will transfer your character profile to this wiki and give you the link. You will be able to change the wiki page if you'd like, but most of the information should be things that don't change, like your backstory or general appearance. You will be expected to keep your Character Bio on the Bio Sub updated with your Inventory, Stats, and other necessities, as we cannot edit that for you. Making an NPC We do not allow players to make multiple characters, but we will allow players to create NPCs. These NPCs could be fodder which have no significance or they could be fully fledged NPCs with pretty much everything that Player Characters have. NPC Characters SHOULD NOT be posted to the character bio subreddit. Instead, compile all of the information and send it in to modmail. From there, we will evaluate it. If it is accepted, the mods will move it to the wiki. NPCs can be RPd with and in some cases will even be able to participate in story fights. There are some fields that are not needed for an NPC Character. These are the Inventory, Stats, and Timeline sections. Additional Reading This guide was just to get you started. From here on, you'll want to read up on our systems and mechanics to learn everything you need to know to be an effective player and RPer here on KoF. The following compilation will be a list of other guides or helpful tips that may help you on your journey. How to Roleplay Guide Distribution Points Guide Magic Guide Techniques Guide